Algum Dia
by Soi
Summary: Songfic Kag&Inu... uma tentativa d dar certo entre meu casal preferido-


Algum Dia  
  
N/A: como se vocês não soubessem, o Inuyasha e todos seus personas não nos pertencem... muito menos a música! Ela chama Someday, do Nickelback... a tradução foi tirada do site vaga-lume e essa song NÃO foi feita com fins lucrativos!u.u  
  
O sol projetava a sombra da grande árvore na grama verde, o cheiro dela não saía de sua cabeça... AQUELE LOBO FEDIDO!!!!!! Como ele ousou???? Abusar de SUA Kagome?!?!?! NUNCA deixaria! Mas ela tinha sua parte de culpa... Ela aceitou a proposta!!!!!!! Conversar com Kouga já era ruim, ir morar com ele era pior ainda!!  
  
iComo diabos nós terminamos desse jeito Porque nós não fomos capazes De ver os sinais E tentar superari  
  
Levantou-se decidido. Limpou a veste vermelha das folhas verdes que lhe tingiam o tecido, o vento desarrumou seus cabelos dando-lhe um ar sério. Caminhou seguindo o cheiro doce... DELA, infelizmente...  
  
iEu gostaria que você não apertasse seus punhos E desfizesse suas malas Ultimamente vem acontecendo muito isso Não pense que é tardei  
  
Kouga a deixou só... Após sua explicação, o príncipe dos youkais lobos precisava pensar... E ela também! Inuyasha, o que será que ele estaria fazendo agora? Provavelmente nem teria sentido sua falta. Era exatamente isso, ela sempre esteve muito disponível pra ele. Agora ele iria perceber o quanto ela era importante... Ou assim ela o queria...  
  
iNada está errado Só até que Você saiba que algum dia eu vou  
  
Algum dia, de alguma maneira Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora Eu sei que você está pensando quando (Você é a única que sabe disso) Algum dia, de alguma forma Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora Eu sei que você está pensando quandoi  
  
Perdida em seus devaneios a miko espera que o hanyou diga as palavras que ela gostaria de ouvir... Nem que seja uma única vez. Ambos precisavam fazer a coisa certa  
  
iEu esperava que desde que nós estamos aqui mesmo Nós podíamos terminar dizendo Coisas que nós sempre precisamos dizer Então nós poderíamos terminar unidos Agora a estória é contada assim Exatamente como uma novela Vamos reescreve-la com um final apropriado Em vez de um horror de Hollywoodi  
  
Finalmente criara coragem pra admitir para ela o que não admitia nem para si mesmo. O cheiro estava cada vez mais forte... Ele podia senti-la, ouvir seu coração batendo... Como se fizesse parte dele...  
  
iNada está errado Só até que Você saiba que algum dia eu vou  
  
Algum dia, de alguma maneira Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora Eu sei que você está pensando quando (Você é a única que sabe disso) Algum dia, de alguma forma Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora Eu sei que você está pensando quando (Você é a única que sabe disso)i  
  
Se nós soubéssemos ceder em algumas coisas, nós não teríamos chego a esse ponto. Eu não teria que estar aqui, não teria q ter magoado, usado uma pessoa... Espero que pelo menos você perceba que fiz tudo isso por nós dois.......... Hah, até parece... Você, se importando com o sentimento dos outros? Doce ilusão...  
  
iComo diabos nós terminamos desse jeito Porque nós não fomos capazes De ver os sinais E tentar superar Agora a estória é contada assim Exatamente como uma novela Vamos reescreve-la com um final apropriado Em vez de um horror de Hollywoodi  
  
A brisa refrescante de fim de tarde era convidativa assim como a possibilidade de ver o sol se pôr do alto de uma montanha. A jovem ergueu- se e caminhou a passos largos até a entrada. Os olhos dele fitaram-na surpresos. Estavam juntos mais uma vez. Sem palavras. Mesmo tendo muito a declarar  
  
iAlgum dia, de alguma maneira Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora Eu sei que você está pensando quando (Você é a única que sabe disso) Algum dia, de alguma forma Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora Eu sei que você está pensando quando (Você é a única que sabe disso) Eu sei que você está pensando quando (Você é a única que sabe disso) Eu sei que você está pensando quandoi  
  
Oiee^^ essa fic foi feita em parceria! Hehehe, bom, ficamos muito felizes por vocês terem agüentado até o fim *saltitantes* ^^' apesar dela não ser muito longa... e a gente não escreve tão mal assim né... T.T ta sem betagem, por tanto se tiver erros, naum liguem! Errar é umano! Hehehe deixem revews!!!! Soi e Kagome Fevereiro de 2004 


End file.
